Luna Roja
by smiilee.inthedark
Summary: Luego de la desaparición extraña de Aoba, Noiz decide tener una vida normal viviendo en Alemania; pero desde su desaparición en las noches Aoba siempre aparece en sus sueños. Susurrandole, amándole como siempre hasta que recibe una llamada de la Tae san...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

N-o-i-z- Una voz dulce y energética me estaba llamando desde algún lugar, que yo conocía esa voz muy bien; pertenecía a la voz de la persona que amaba. Estaba en un largo corredor con múltiples habitaciones, cada una igual a la anterior pero su voz no provenía de ninguna de estas. Al llegar al final del pasillo baje por varias escaleras con la emoción de verlo de me mantenía vivo se había vuelto una forma de vida si no lo podía tener en mi vida lo tendría en mis sueños como sea.

No-iz….- Me llamó de nuevo en un tono molesto seguramente por mi demora, sonreí al pensar en su cara al llamarme tan fervientemente no podía dejar que se vaya, aún me aferraba a su recuerdo su amor había dejado marcas en toda mi piel.

Su pelo azul a la luz del día, sus hermosos ojos de un verde oscuro, su piel inmaculada y sus expresiones fascinantes; ¿cómo podría pensar siquiera en reemplazarlo? Se me era imposible. Al llegar a las escaleras existían ventanales que daban la vista al mar de un azul fascinante más bien turquesa, pero esta vez la persona mirando hacia el mar era extraña; no era Aoba o si lo era había adelgazado mucho con respecto a mis otros sueños. Su silueta se habia marcado más que antes y su pelo estaba del mismo azul pero más largo que llegaba hasta sus caderas, pero ahora parecía una chica y llevaba un pequeño vestido celeste descalzo… ¿Qué clase de sueño era este?

Me acerque cuidadosamente del lobby hasta llegar cerca suyo, lo tomé de los hombros y lo di vuelta con el terror quedándose en mi interior.

-Aoba?...

\- Si..?...- respondió dándose vuelta energéticamente, acercándose a mí en un gesto de abrazo que rechaze completamente. No puede ser… Me estaba volviendo loco de eso no existía ninguna duda, era imposible sabía que fantasear con alguien que ya mucho tiempo había desaparecido, era algo enfermo. Pero el siempre aparecía en mis sueños y yo tampoco deseaba alejarme de estos sueños mantenía una lejana esperanza que él seguía vivo en algún lugar y volvería a mi lado pero, sinceramente ya no debería tener esa esperanza. El no volvería y todo era mi culpa, si no hubiéramos discutido si tan solo…

\- …- No pude responder nada atónito por mi visión, era igual a Aoba… Solo que era ella, era una chica deifinitivamente mi salud mental estaba empeorando.

\- ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no me reconoces?- Dijo en una voz triste y melancólica, tomo una de mis manos y la llevó lentamente hacia sus mejillas y me hizo ver su cara; era igual a Aoba, solo que sus ojos tenían un diferente color cada uno, uno era azul y el otro su color verde normal. La mire anonadado por su simple belleza y el hecho que eran iguales sus expresiones y su apariencia, pero ¿Por qué es una chica?...

\- Como pensaba… Pronto volveré-Me miró con cariño y un sonrojo delicado apareció en sus mejillas, y su delicado y esbelto cuerpo se acercó al mío colocando su cabeza en mi pecho sorprendido me deje llevar y correspondí el abrazo. Aún dudaba de sus palabras, tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza pero como responder aquellas palabras con este lio en mi cabeza. No tenía sentido…

Me desperté sobresaltado en mi cama con una sudoración fría, no entendía mi sueño en lo absoluto decidí levantarme para ir al baño a lavarme la cara; con una sensación de que algo iba mal, mis sueños no eran así. Eran completamente diferentes, pero el de mi sueño no era Aoba era una especie de figura creada por mi mente para desconcentrarme y poco a poco perder la razón, eso era lo más lógico. Luego de ese sueño extraño, habían pasado varias días en Alemania completamente en soledad encerrado en mí mismo como un cobarde era una forma de vida fácil o más bien dolorosa pero me acostumbraba. llevaba dos años así, llevando una vida miserable podría aguantar toda mi vida así ocultándome tras sonrisas falsas sobre una vida que jamás volveré a tener. A veces me reía de mí mismo, de la mala suerte que tenía todo este dinero, lujos y mansiones no servirían ni todas las joyas del mundo comprarían lo que quiero en el mundo nunca más podré tenerlo conmigo era una realidad dura…

-Aló? Tae san?- dije en un tono interrogante, no tenía razón para llamarme a menos que… No, no, no debía pensar en eso.

-Sé que no hemos hablado noiz luego de lo que pero tengo algo que podría interesarte quizás, no te guste pero está en tus manos decidirlo espero que actúes con la razón…-Dijo Tae san confundida y corto la llamada.


	2. Capitulo 1:Huellas en el destino Parte 1

Parte 1: Huellas en el destino

-Espe-re!- Dije entrecortado, de seguro era importante pero no sabía que tanto sabía que lla no me llamaría por algo que no fuera importante pero, solo de estar allí me traería recuerdos dolorosos para mi dañada salud mental. ¿Y si era algo importante, algo de Aoba? No podía tan solo echarme atrás, con ese pensamiento tuve la determinación de volver a Japón.

Luego de horas largas de viaje, llegué al aeropuerto con mi cabeza hecha un desastre y un dolor de cabeza horrible para ir a otro avión y llegar a mi destino Midorojima .

Por fin, Había llegado a este lugar y al parecer nada había cambiado, me dispuse a ir a un hotel para hospedarme allí y dejar mi equipaje además, de comer un poco ya que la comida del avión era horrible y siempre me dejaba un mal sabor en la boca luego de 10 horas en el avión era algo evidenciable. Consegui un taxi para llevarme a la casa de Tae san, su casa seguía igual me dirigí a la puerta para tocar el timbre y sorpresa me recibió el hombre de la máscara o como Aoba le llamaba ``Clear``.

-¡Noiz san! ¡ Me alegra que hayas vuelto!- Dijo clear alegremente, meneando sus brazos de un lado a otro.

Tsk, este tipo raro no cambiaba nunca pude entender la fascinación de Aoba por entenderlo pero, supongo que él era el tipo de persona que siempre se preocupaba por los demás sin importar qué.

\- Encontré al maestro! Noiz! ¡Por un momento jamás creí que lo haría, pero escuche su voz y lo encontré!, aunque no sé si sea correcto llamarle así en su estado…- agrego Clear en un tono meditativo.

-Aoba?¡..!- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y corrí hacia la cocina, sin importar en despojarme del calzado, tenía que verlo esto no podía ser real aunque me ponía feliz el hecho de que por fin había aparecido; nunca imagine que sería así que lo vería de nuevo yo pensaba que lo había perdido para siempre. Pero mi temor más grande era que el me odiara, que no quisiera saber nada de mí luego de haberme colocado como un idiota pero ahora solo me importaba que él estuviera bien que me dijera que lo estaba aunque, por dentro sabía que nada estaba bien.

-Noiz va a ser difícil para ti verlo, tendrás que calmarte...- Clear trato de pararme, pero de un manotazo lo alejé y corrí a la cocina. Él no sabía cómo me sentía, el dolor que había pasado lejos de el para prohibirme que no lo viera no lo permitiría y si lo hiciera no quedaría rastro de él y yo lo aseguraría personalmente.

-Tae san!- la llamé con un alegría indescriptible, ella estaba tomando un taza de té tranquilamente con la mirada perdida parecía confundida y dudosa al verme sonrió sin fuerzas y me invito que me sentara.

\- ¿Dónde está Aoba?- Dije frenéticamente sin esperar a que ella comenzara a hablar, me miro seriamente y con una mueca en su boca.

-Primero necesitamos hablar Noiz… Necesito que escuches y luego eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, sé que no ah sido fácil para ti luego de todo este tiempo pero, solo te pido que confíes en mi- Dijo Tae san abrumada con un humor cabizbajo.

Me dirigí a la silla para quedar con las manos sobre la cabeza, esperando que continuara aunque el nerviosismo se estaba apoderando de mí. Tae san tomo un sorbo de té, como tratando de reunir fuerzas y sujeto con fuerza el tazón mirando el té.

-Sabes más bien que a nadie que amo a mi nieto, lo eh criado desde pequeño siempre eh estado a su lado cuidándolo o tratar de hacer lo mejor para lograrlo. Pero hay cosas que escapan de mi ¿Sabes?, como explicarlo… Cuando desapareció supe inmediatamente que había sido obra de Toue siempre supo de la existencia de Aoba..- Añadió con voz fría.

-No espero que me juzgues ya que yo ya lo hago, Aoba en realidad nunca ah sido mi nieto él fue parte de un proyecto del scrap para manejar mentes a su disposición. Fui encargada de ese proyecto y lo creamos en un laboratorio…- Me quede helado con su confesión siempre había sido que él era especial de algún modo, pero nunca supe que tanto como este.

\- Siempre estuve con él, lo cuidaba era como un hijo. Hasta que Toue se dio cuenta de ello y me aparto del proyecto ya que había generado lazos con el prototipo y me explico detalladamente que se iba a realizar con el sin ningún tipo de culpa alguna. En ese momento me di cuenta de que debía hacer algo, así que escape con ese pequeño niño entre mis brazos sin saber mi destino hacia mi isla de antaño. Esperé que Toue me persiguiera pero, no fue así ahora que lo pienso tal vez fue todo su plan después de todo nunca le perdió la vista ni un segundo; y jamás dejaría escapar algo que le costó tanto trabajo y esfuerzo- Suspiro débilmente, mirando hacia la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- El daño que le ah hecho a Aoba es inmenso, le despojo de sus recuerdos y su cuerpo; fue muy lejos no puedo imaginar su impotencia al ver cómo le arrebataban todo…- dijo con la voz entrecortada. Aoba mientras yo sufría por tu recuerdo, te trataron como un conejillo de indias, pero Toue tendría que pagar por esto y no le sería fácil.

-Parece perdido, no tiene muchos recuerdos de nosotros incluso solo vagamente supongo que le dañaron su mente y le suministraron algún tipo de droga para perder la memoria y ser más dócil para ellos. Y seguir experimentando con sus poderes, a Toue le conviene tener a alguien que pueda encargarse del trabajo sucio, poder manejar a los de alto rango.

Aoba no es el mismo, poco a poco se recuperara espero pero, perdió algo muy importante ya no es como le recuerdas…- Se levantó energéticamente sin darme tiempo para procesar toda la información que había escuchado, hizo ademán de que la siguiera. La segui a la habitación de Aoba con Clear detrás de nosotros, Dios ya me empezaba a incomodar este cabrón….

En su cama estaba ladeado posiblemente durmiendo hacia la derecha y su pelo había crecido y su cuerpo parecía muy maltratado y dañado, me helo esa visión sin poder moverme solo lo quede mirando fijamente. Tae san me miraba con tristeza.

-Ayer escuche su voz ahogada en jadeos lo encontré vagando por unos basurales totalmente perdido, y antes de desmayarse lo sostuve en mis brazos. Al principio dude de su voz, pero sin duda era el maestro su voz había cambiado pero tenía el mismo poder de voz e incluso más fuerte. Yo no dudo que sea él- Añadió Clear .

-Creo que Toue al parecer los experimentos asociados con el scrap no solo perjudicaron la mente de Aoba… Sino, también su cuerpo. No sé la razón ni el porqué, pero Aoba… Él… parece que fuera una chica…- La miré perplejo tratando de entender cada letra y palabra que salía de su boca, negué con la cabeza absorto por esta información me acerque la cama para admirar su cuerpo y cara pero, tenía miedo de comprobar la verdad era imposible. Lo di vuelta cuidadosamente, y pude apreciarlo mejor su cara adormilada sus facciones más delicadas, su boca, sus labios rojos, su dulce cuello y allí estaban sus dulces pechos sinuantes. Era igual que mi sueño era ella la que me llamaba en mis sueños, era igual de hermosa y con esa aura dulce y despreocupada… Igual a Aoba.

Me paré y me aleje de ella, o de él ya ni lo sabía y Salí de la habitación lo más rápido que podía, me alejé de esa casa y me dispuse a caminar sin rumbo alguno. ¿Podría ser verdad o era una trampa? Las razones eran desconocidas pero era igual a mi Aoba, a la persona que tanto amé con tanta devoción. No debía caer de seguro era una trampa, Aoba quizá ya ni existía el ya se había ido de este mundo y yo creía en esa idea.

Era una trampa, estaba seguro y la desmantelaría como sea ella y Toue pagarán por esto.


	3. Capitulo 1:Huellas en el destino Parte 2

Capitulo 1 ( parte 2): Huellas en el destino

Me desperté con la luz de la ventana, traté de abrir los ojos lentamente sin que me dañara la visión ¿hace cuánto que no había visto el sol? , y lo más importante donde estaba ni yo misma lo recordaba. Me levante forzosamente me dolía todo el cuerpo el incluso caminar era un dolor para me sentía débil sin vida, me dirigí a la ventana y pude observar al sol en toda su expresión y sonreí sin pensarlo. Examine mi vista habían varios edificios y casas, cuando baje la vista pude ver claramente que alguien me observaba espiando mis movimientos pero, no lo pude distinguir muy bien. Al darme vuelta para dirigirme

A la salida de mi habitación fui atrapada por alguien desde atrás y me dio un abrazo fuerte y se colocó enfrente de mí. ¿Por dónde diablos había entrado?

-Qué bueno! Qué bueno! Has despertado Maestro o te debería decir Maestra?- Dijo despreocupado. Tenía una máscara de gas colocada en el rostro que impedía verlo; tenía el pelo blanco y era muy alto, con un delantal limpio, además de una bufanda verde que se le enroscaba en el cuello. Era extraño sin embargo, lo conocía pero no recordaba de donde lo había visto quede en blanco sin tener ninguna respuesta para contestar en este momento.

-Supongo que será maestra… Ven, te llevaré con Tae san- Me tomo de las manos con una expresión feliz y me llevó hacia una cocina pequeña, podía sentir el olor de algo dulce friéndose lo cual me abrió el apetito. Solté la mano de Clear al levantar mi vista, pude observar la figura de una anciana algo pequeña y con un color de pelo bastante inusual un rosado claro; yo la había visto, la conocía ella era mi abuela. Un dolor fuerte apareció entre mi sien como si la partiera en dos y mi vista se comenzó a nublar de a poco.

Toda mi vista se deformo.

Sentí unas cálidas manos que me sostenían el cabello acariciándolo suavemente y un extraño sentimiento en mi pecho apareció, me desperté con una dulce sensación para ver las manos que me acariciaban con tanto cariño. Pero no había nadie estaba sola en mi habitación solo estaba conmigo la oscuridad, como siempre.

La puerta se abrió completamente y entró Tae san como Clear la llamaba con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro,

-¿Estas mejor?- Dijo acercándose con una tristeza en su rostro.

Ella no me conocía sin embargo, me ayudaba era algo que no podía agradecérselo con palabras incluso ayudar a una persona desconocida que sin siquiera saber te podría hacer algún daño. Era impresionante.

-Un poco, Muchas gracias...- Esforcé una de las mejores sonrisas que pude obviando mi lastimosa situación y el hecho de no poder recordar mi pasado, me sentía un inútil contra el destino. Sabía que por suerte estaba viva pero ni siquiera sabía si dar las gracias por eso, mi mente estaba dañada y desconocía si era temporal o permanentemente. Me estremecí al pensarlo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Aoba-

Aoba… Aoba… Mi nombre, esta mujer de seguro me conocía pero no podía recordarlo.

-¿Me recuerdas aunque sea un poco?- Susurro en un tono bajo.

\- Yo, no lo sé… Cuando trato de recordar me duele mucho la cabeza, ni sé yo misma quien soy. Lo siento.- Me sentía perdida al confesar esto, aunque seguramente ya lo sabia.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y pude ver su expresión a la luz de la luna exhalando un suspiro, cuando se acerco a mis manos y las acaricio con amabilidad.

Delante de mis ojos, aparecieron varios recuerdos de mi niñez junto a Tae san. Cuando ella me cuidaba y pasábamos tiempo juntos, desde el primer recuerdo de ella hasta el último.

-Abuelaaaa! Vamos!- La tome de las manos, emocionado como un niño pequeño en una tienda de dulces. Me emocionaba un fotomatón con la abuela, a ella jamas le gustaban las fotos pero se había decidido a a aceptar.

-Recuerda que soy un anciana, Niño!- Me dijo molesta y reacia.

Al llegar al esperado fotomatón, la abuela se sentó en la cabina conmigo y yo. La abuela salía tan seria en las fotos como siempre, y yo colocaba caras chistosas para que se riera; hasta que fui golpeado y la foto sacó el momento exacto en que la abuela me golpeó.

-Auch! – dije sobándome la cabeza con fuerza, colocando la expresión de un niño pequeño.

-Te lo mereces!- Agrego La abuela riendo y mostrándome las fotos que había retirado de la salida, observamos las fotos alegres.

Espera…

Este no soy yo. Mi cara se veía diferente totalmente a como estaba ahora, el de la foto era un chico que tenía mis facciones… Mi cara, pelo azul, mi boca, mi nariz, mis orejas.

Este no era mi cuerpo! Yo jamás fui una chica, ¿Por qué estaba asi ahora?

Había vuelto a la realidad y me deshice de la mano de Tae san, corri al baño al encontrarme con mi propio reflejo en el espejo; quede estupefacto con ka visión delante de mis ojos intente alejar mi vista de él quedando atrapado contra la pared me deje caer. Esto era una locura, y lo peor de todo es que no recordaba nada habían partes de mis recuerdos que estaban en blanco como si hubieran sido borrados de algún modo pero, si pude recién recordar quien soy supongo que podre recuperarlos a medida.

-¿Has recordado algo? – La abuela se agacho un poco para poder acercarse más a mí, en un impulso la abrace desesperadamente la había extrañado tanto. La abuela me abrazó y se alejó de mí con lágrimas en los ojos que trato de limpiar con el dorso de sus manos.

-Abuela… - Unas lágrimas estaban recorriendo por mis mejillas, no recordaba la última vez que deje que la abuela me viera llorando pero no importaba; en cierto modo me sentía un poco tranquilo ya que la pude recordar y saber finalmente que no estoy solo. Habrá alguna manera de solucionar todo y saber la verdad detrás de todo y pagaran por ello eso estaba seguro.

-Niño tonto, vamos a la cocina- Dijo la abuela acariciándome los hombros e incitándome a que me levantara.

Bajé de las escaleras siguiéndola y me senté en la silla, la abuela igualmente se acomodó al lado mío.

-Pensé que en un momento jamás me reconocerías, estaba tan asustada Aoba. Luego de que desapareciste intente buscarte conseguí información pero todo había sido en vano, creí que jamás volvería a verte…- Añadió Tae san abrumada.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé, no tengo idea que paso conmigo todo es tiempo abuela… Pero sin duda ya no soy el mismo, esto parece una pesadilla... Abuela ¿cómo sabes que soy yo?, Este no es mi cuerpo…- agregue lentamente escupiendo las palabras.

-Te conozco, te crie desde pequeño. Jamás te confundiría con alguien que no seas tú incluso, si fueras un perro yo te reconocería...- Añadió la abuela.

Gracias abuela. Gracias por no dudar de mí ni en un segundo aunque, yo dudo de mí mismo.

-Cuánto… ¿Cuánto tiempo desaparecí?- Las dudas me mataban y necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo había estado en aquel lugar…

-Dos años…- murmuro despacio.

Dos años, dos putos años perdidos de mi vida. Genial.

Intente reírme de la situación pero no podía, solo salió de mi boca un suspiro forzado y ahogado de ella. La abuela se levantó y comenzó a preparar algo supongo que era para cambiar los ánimos que estaban todos tenso.

-Ve a bañarte aoba y vestirte no piensas quedarte con ese vestido todo el día ¿no?- asentí a sus palabras y fui rápidamente al baño.

Una vez adentro pude observar mi figura una vez más, el suave vestido se deslizo desde mi pecho hasta los pies; jamás había podido observar el cuerpo de una chica desnuda ¿no? Eran más delicadas de lo que parecían por no decir enclenques. Llevaba un sostén azul delicado el cual me saque con cuidado y observe mis pechos, eran redondos me lleve una mano a uno de ellos eran increíblemente suaves se podían sentir todas las sensaciones amplificadas más que un hombre de seguro.

Me dispuse a sacarme por último, toda la ropa interior y entre a la bañera el agua caliente me relajaba y coloque mi cabeza en el respaldo de esta.


	4. Capitulo 1:Huellas en el destino Parte 3

Capitulo 1 ( parte 3): Huellas en el destino

 _Hola! Estoy emocionada por mi Fic y por las nuevas visitas :3 espero que le guste! Realmente tengo varias cosas para agregar y mientras más escriba mas tendrá sentido la historia, tengo una mente creativa creo hehe. Si tienen algún comentario/sugerencia déjenlo en comentarios todo sirve!._

 **Atención: Ahora viene el Yaoi lemon! Oh yeah! ( ¡Y como se preguntaran? Ya verán! Maldito Aoba eres un maldito lujurioso n_n) Disfruten! Y más adelante lo haré un poco más agresivo 50 sombras de Noiz 3**

 **-¡No-o!, ¡basta! ¡Quiero entrar a la ducha solo! – Noiz me agarro por la cintura llevándome a la bañera a veces, me daba miedo su cara de deseo. Al llegar a la bañera me desnudo lentamente despojándome de toda mi ropa, colocándome en la bañera rápidamente se quitó toda la ropa; abriendo la llave de esta mojándolo completamente conmigo.**

 **-Yo te puedo bañar…mmmmhhh- Dijo recostándose sobre mí, callándome con un beso delicado y suave entrando con su caliente lengua y entrelazándola con la mía en un ferviente y cálido beso. Le respondí el beso torpemente llevado por el deseo que me generaba apretándose con mi cuerpo mientras, llevaba sus manos a mi cuello y acariciándolo con cuidado y profundizando su lengua en mi boca. Me estaba quitando el aire con tantos lujuriosos besos que me daba y comenzó a apretarme contra su pecho amplificando las sensaciones de aquel beso, mientras recorría sus manos ahora por mis erectos pezones apretándolos con fuerza y mis gemidos latentes comenzaron a hacer eco en el baño.**

 **Ah-hh ahh…n-oo-izz- Deje escapar un suave suspiro para escapar de aquella boca que me enloquecía y me hacía perder la razón. Gracias a noiz pude descubrir que mi piel era realmente sensible y todo gracias a su tacto experto.**

 **Se dirigió a mi oreja y me empezó a morder fuertemente el lóbulo, provocándome un escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda, y me hizo arquearme en respuesta de aquel estimulo. Y sus manos comenzaron a pesquillarme los pezones haciendo que un calor agridulce se apoderara de mi pecho y comenzara a bajar lentamente, Noiz bajo con su boca a mi cuello para comenzar a lamerme cuidadosamente ahí dejando pequeños mordiscos en cada trazo de mi piel mientras tanto, mi corazón latía como loco sintiendo su boca en mi cuello.**

 **Acaricio de arriba abajo mi pecho y se dirigió a mi entrepierna para tocar mi parte baja que notablemente ya estaba excitada por los candentes labios de noiz que atrapaban mi cuerpo, y me miro travieso; comenzando a mover sus manos alrededor de mi miembro erecto.**

 **-ffffffffff-… Otro gemido se escapaba de mi boca, cuando Noiz con sus manos agiles subían desde abajo y arriba mi miembro descubriéndolo con el agua que aumentaba mi placer con cada movimiento en mi cuerpo. Dirigí mis manos a los extremos de la bañera para apretar mis manos aguantando el `placer que me atacaba con cada roce que Noiz me daba, mi entrepierna más bien dicho todo mi cuerpo sentía que quemaba; mi cuerpo estaba en llamas y varios escalofríos se deslizaban en mi espina, haciéndome temblar de placer. Intente esconder mi cara de placer de Noiz que me miraba extasiado por mis reacciones vergonzosas hasta que tomo mi mentón y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.**

 **-No escondas tu cara, quiero ver cada expresión tuya. Quiero ver cómo te retuerces de placer por mí, quiero ver cómo te excitas por mi culpa; Quiero todo de ti. Por eso no me ocultes nada.- Noiz me miro seriamente esperando mi respuesta.**

 **-Es que me da vergüenza…- Dije tímidamente con una voz baja.**

 **-Entonces te la quitare toda, tú eliges si será a las buenas o malas; y te advierto que por las malas no te gustará…- Dijo callándome con un beso sonoro y mordiendo los labios fuertemente.**

 **-ahhh…hh me duele noiz…..- le coloque las manos en su pecho para alejarlo ya que me había causado sangre en los labios por aquel brusco mordisco en mis labios, me lamí los labios en señal de aprobación a lo que había dicho.**

 **-Okay, buen chico. Te daré una recompensa- Dijo colocándose en cuclillas sobre mi entrepierna y dirigió una de sus manos a mi miembro ya erecto a la base de este masajeándolo de forma suave y continua; provocándome un calor dulce elevándose desde mi pecho a estomago bajando lentamente.**

 **Mis mejillas ardían por ese estimulo tan delicioso que me atacaba, cuando Noiz acerco su boca a mi miembro rodeando con su lengua mi miembro lamiendo como un gato y dando fuertes besos sonoros a este, Haciendo mis piernas temblar de pasión. El calor de mi pecho iba bajando con las sensaciones de sentir las manos de Noiz y su boca en mi parte inferior haciendo que una niebla espesa se apoderara de mi mente impidiéndome pensar ni siquiera articular palabras; dejando escapar pequeños gemidos.**

 **Ahh…hh...ffffff….- Dije apretando los dientes mientras la lengua experta de Noiz, bajaba y subía con su boca alrededor de mi miembro con rapidez al mismo tiempo, aumentaba la velocidad en la que acariciaba mi base con sus dedos dejándome sin respiración.**

 **El sonido de su boca de cómo me lo hacía, sin duda me excitaba mucho sentir sus labios aprisionándome de ese modo; me estaba llevando al límite su tacto junto con el agua caliente que caía de la ducha haciendo que mi lujuria aumentara a pasos agitados.**

 **-ffff…. Me vo….y-y… Ahh- Logré articular mientras Noiz aumentaba con fuerza sus lambidas a mi interior provocando que El denso calor comenzara a bajar y escapara por mi miembro erecto eyaculando en la boca de Noiz.**

 **-aa..ha…- Respiraba con dificultad tratando de recuperar el oxígeno y serenar mis latidos que estrepitosamente sonaban dentro de mi pecho; Noiz me dio una traviesa sonrisa con sus labios goteando por mi líquido y se acercó a mí; dándome un beso y entremezclando un poco de líquido que yacía en su boca con nuestro beso haciéndolo más placentero y largo.**

 **-Amargo pero aun así delicioso-dijo colocándose un dedo en la mejilla que estaba manchada llevándolo hacia su boca, haciéndome sonrojar una vez más dejándome sin palabras-**

 **-Baka! Ba-s-ta.- Dije hinchando mis mejillas mirándolo como a un niño pequeño enfadado.**

 **Ignorándome Noiz comenzó a llevar sus manos a mi trasero y con ayuda del agua caliente entrando cuidadosamente a mi interior deslizando dos dedos en mi interior; me mordí los labios en reacción al pequeño dolor que sentía anticipándome para lo que veía después.**

 **Noiz se acercó a mi pecho y comenzó a depositar suaves besos mientras seguía expandiendo mi entrada con sus dedos, no pude evitar gemir ante lo que estaba haciendo; a pesar de haber eyaculado ya aún seguía muy sensible.**

 **Posiciono su miembro erecto que llevaba aun sus dos percings en la punta y lo coloco en la entrada introduciéndolo lentamente en mi entrada; haciéndose espacio y penetrándome cada paso con cuidado.**

 **El pequeño dolor que sentía se iba mezclando con los gemidos de placer que sentía a tener noiz dentro mío penetrándome llenándome de su calor asfixiante; podía escuchar claramente las respiraciones entrecortadas de Noiz al penetrarme lentamente lo cual hacia que me excitara cada vez más. Agarro con fuerza mis caderas y apoyando su cabeza en mí cuello se comenzó a mover lentamente disfrutando el roce de su miembro contra mis paredes internas, golpeándome, llenándome de su dulce calor.**

 **-mmmmfffff- Noiz dejo escapar un pequeño gemido dándome prueba que lo disfrutaba tanto como yo, comenzó a darme embestidas más fuertes; llegando a mis entrañas y golpeándolos con fuerza; pero yo quería más lo quería todo lo del dentro de mí. Quiero que me lo de todo y coloque mis piernas en su espalda, para aumentar la fricción entre su cuerpo y el mío, para que su miembro entrara más profundo. Podía sentir mi miembro nuevamente todo erecto tanto, que dolía y se frotaba con el estómago de Noiz dándome una sensación indescriptible. Estaba empezando a perder la consciencia de a poco y mis gemidos ya no los podía callar, cansado el deje ir fuertemente.**

 **-Noooi-zz! Ah..h! S-si sigues asi… y..o-o...- No pude terminar la frase cuando empezó a embestirme nuevamente llevándome a increíbles oleadas de placer inundando mi mente con el éxtasis que sentía y un nuevo remolino de calor y fuego empezaron a dejarme sin respiración una vez más. Noiz dejó escapar un gruñido y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja fuertemente conteniendo sus gemidos a través del mordisco.**

 **-ah...hh…- Deje escapar un gran suspiro mientras noiz se hundió mas en mi interior estremeciéndose con violencia y agarrándome con más fuerza, ese acto hizo que el calor de mis entrañas bajara provocándome escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo. Me sujete con fuerza al cuerpo de Noiz dejando escapar todo mi calor, llegando al orgasmo siendo llevado por una densa niebla dejándome a merced del éxtasis. Mi mente quedo en blanco mientras Noiz me atacaba nuevamente, mientras sentí un caliente líquido que llenaba mi interior y Noiz soltó un fuerte gruñido desde su garganta, soltando su fuerte agarre respirando con dificultad. Se quedó en mi pecho descansando un momento mientras, afloje mis piernas alrededor de su espalda.**

 **Guau.**

 **Eso sí que había sido intenso, Reí a mis adentros en silencio. Enrede mis manos en el cabello de Noiz haciéndole masajes en él, su pelo sedoso y ámbar se enredaba en mis dedos; su olor me daba cosquillas en la nariz Besé su cabeza en silencio rogando a Dios que estos momentos de felicidad nunca se acabaran.**

 **Si pudiera grabaría cada momento en el que compartimos estos recuerdos, los cuales son únicos e infinitamente hermosos con la persona que amo más que a nada; no sé qué haría si algún día lo perdería a veces puede ser un dolor de cabeza, pero el amor no entiende de esas cosas. Repentinamente sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho pero inmediatamente aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y abrace a Noiz con una felicidad indescriptible.**

 **-Gracias.- Susurré en un bajo tono.**

 **Sacudí mi cabeza.**

 **¿Que había sido aquello?**

 **Un recuerdo De ¿Noiz?**

 **Noiz.**

 **Otro recuerdo vago apareció en mi mente.**

 **-Quizás lo que te pueda enseñar es que este mundo no es tan malo como crees...-**

 **-Nunca me ha interesado en conocerlo.-**

 **-¿Cómo colocarlo en tus términos?, Es mejor saberlo que no saberlo.-**


	5. Capitulo 2: Entrelazando Caminos Parte 1

Capitulo 2: Entrelazando caminos

Un dolor de cabeza apareció de nuevo haciéndome marear, tal vez no era bueno forzarme a recordar cosas; pero necesitaba saber sobre mi pasado. Quería recuperar mi vida que había sido robada o al menos parte de ella aunque sea.

Al menos de mis recuerdos podía deducir que estaba enamorado locamente de alguien que ya ni conocía y al parecer, tampoco le importaba mucho sobre mi ausencia. Mi pecho sin motivo aparente comenzó a doler como si varias agujas se insertaran en este, provocando un dolor que ni yo entendía mí visión comenzó a arder y unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de mis mejillas. ¿Qué era esto?

Lleve mis manos a mi cara y un sollozo se escapó de mi boca. Tenía ganas de correr lejos y abandonar todo olvidarme a mí mismo y dejarme a la deriva del mundo; mi vida, mente e incluso mi cuerpo le pertenecía a alguien más que se creía Dios claramente y pretendía arrasar con lo que quedaba de mí. Pero aunque me rompa a pedazos y saque cada atisbo de recuerdo no me rendiré no regalare mi libertad aunque eso me costase la muerte.

La muerte era Libertad de todos modos. Aunque esa sería mi última solución todavía me quedaba luchar por mi abuela ella era mi soporte desde siempre.

Termine de bañarme a duras penas y aún con la toalla en el cuerpo, me dispuse a arreglar mi cabello que me llegaba hasta las caderas y estaba algo descuidado, decidí realizarme una trenza con todo el pelo que tenía. Al tacto mi pelo se sentía muy frágil tenía un inmensa molestia pero, logré aflojar la trenza al máximo para que no me causara problemas y a lo largo de este desaparecía la sensación.

-¿Aoba? Te eh traído esto.- La abuela tocó la puerta haciendo señas para que le abriera, al hacerlo me paso una bolsa que obviamente venia de alguna tienda.

-Colócatelo y luego ven a almorzar.- La abuela cerró la puerta dejándome sin palabras.

Al abrirla pude divisar que se había tomado la molestia de ir de compras a una tienda, dentro de la bolsa me tenía varia ropa interior. Además tenía un short pequeño azul ajustado con un cinturón celeste y venia una polera azul oscuro que me quedaba justo a mi figura con una chaqueta celeste con blanco. ¡Esta chaqueta yo la usaba anteriormente era mi preferida! Además de unas largas botas oscuras, la abuela se había tomado el tiempo para regalarme todo esto. Gracias abuela.

Al terminar de cambiarme llegue al comedor, donde la abuela tenía todos servido para que comiéramos juntas; tenía arroz salteado con verduras y carne mechada, Mi estómago comenzó a gruñir por el olor de la exquisita comida. Dimos gracias a la comida y estaba delicioso parecería una eternidad que no comía algo tan delicioso me sentía algo aliviado con el sabor reconfortante que llegaba a mi paladar.

-Aoba…tengo algo importante que hablar contigo.- Dijo la abuela examinándome con la mirada.

-Creo que es mejor por ahora mantener un perfil bajo, y lo mejor es que no reveles tu identidad; por tu bien te ahorraras explicaciones innecesarias. Te respetare si deseas contarle a alguien más de tu confianza sobre tu verdadera identidad pero se cuidadoso… Toue debe saber que estas aquí, estoy segura así que por favor cuídate- Asentí seriamente, por ahora me vendría bien sé que Toue no me dejaría escapar tan fácilmente tarde o temprano vendría por mí eso era claro.

-¿Y como me deberé presentar entonces? Muy a pesar o como ventaja soy igual a como era antes, abuela…

\- Será lo mejor, aoba… Ni sabemos si ya tendré que llamarte así enfrente a otras personas, lo mejor es mantener la cautela; ¿Qué tal summer?- No me quedaba de otra, debía aceptar ser otra persona que nunca existió.

-Como sea, abuela…- Dije con tristeza.

De repente sentí algo cálido en mis pies, al ver pude darme cuenta que era un pequeño Allmate azul esponjoso mirándome con ojos azules oscuros, lo tome entre mis manos llevándolo a mi regazo.

¡!¿Ren?¡ Como si hubiera sido alumbrada por una luz mágica, vino a mi mente su recuerdo sonreí en alegría sin palabras que decir. Estaba anodada no tenía palabras para describir este sentimiento mi compañero de siempre estaba al lado mío al parecer me reconoce.

-Ren, te eh extrañado tanto. Lo siento por dejarte solo todo este tiempo.- Con la emoción dejaba ir mis palabras sin ninguna atadura.

-No te preocupes, aoba. Siempre supe que volverías de algún modo yo con Tae san nunca perdimos la esperanza.- Di un gran suspiro al oír esas palabras de Ren apoyándome, sin duda mi ánimo estaba mucho mejor que antes. Y lo mejor Ren me reconocía a pesar de que yo no era exactamente igual a como me conocía. Iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle cómo le había reconocido pero la callé al instante, de seguro la abuela le había contado de mi condición.

-Eh invitado a un amigo tuyo desde hace años Koujaku. Sé que podemos confiar en él además te ayudara un poco con tu memoria, aoba.- Al decir esto, sentimos unos pasos en la entrada y luego alguien abrió la puerta que daba a la cocina; donde estábamos sentadas con la abuela.

Había un hombre adulto con un largo pelo azul atado en una cola en un hermoso kimono rojo y un pequeño allmate de un pájaro rojo igualmente; Dio unas grandes zancadas hacia mi posición elevándome de mi asiento en un abrazo bastante fuerte.

-Tae san me dijo todo, aoba. Ya no estás solo estas aquí con nosotros perdón, ''sola''. Se me hará difícil pero me acostumbrare lo prometo. Y te ayudare en lo que sea es una promesa.- Dijo Koujaku apretándose fuerte contra mi cuerpo, me apretaba tanto que no podía respirar; hasta que me bajo y movió una de las sillas hasta sentarse a mi lado, Al sentarse sentí su mirada que me examinaba de arriba abajo me sentía un poco avergonzada.

-A pesar de lo que te ocurrió no pareces tan distinto aoba. Tu pelo sigue igual solo que más largo, tu piel, y tu aura es la misma… Solo tus ojos…- Llevo una mano a mi mejilla como tratando de averiguar acerca del tiempo que había desaparecido.

-Gracias, Koujaku… - Dije quitándole las manos de mi mejilla suavemente, no era que me molestara pero me sentía algo incomoda.

-Tae san dijo que tenías pérdida de memoria ¿Has conseguido recordar algo acerca de tu tiempo en las instalaciones de Toue?- Negué con la cabeza, solo tenía fragmentos e imágenes sin sentido.

-Solo tengo fragmentos e imágenes a la mitad perdidos. Lo único que recuerdo es estar en una sala amplia recostado y…- fui cortada por un recuerdo inminente que apareció sin aviso en mi mente.

Capítulo 2 : Entrelazando Caminos

Un helado sudor recorría mi cuerpo, todo era borroso como si estuviera en una especie de niebla blanca entre mi estupor pude observar que estaba en un gran cuarto blanco el cual tenía dos camillas blancas juntas y extremadamente limpias; Yo estaba recostado a una de las camillas a la derecha. Pude observar mi brazo izquierdo en el cual Había una serie de ajugas insertadas en mi brazo; debía ser algún tipo de medicamento o droga que me estaban administrando y me estaba afectando a mi visión me las retire con cuidado una por una para recobrar el sentido.

Mi mano derecha estaba siendo apretada por otra firmemente rígida y pálida, al alejarme de su agarre pude identificar la persona que yacía en esa camilla. Quede pasmado con la imagen de esta persona que yo conocía bastante bien, esto no podía ser verdad ¿O acaso eran efectos de los medicamentos? Pero aunque mi vista no funcionaba correctamente no podía negar lo que veían estos. Me acerque a su inerte cuerpo y deslice mis dedos temerosos a su cara para que de alguna forma despertara de su trance pero, era inútil al ver que tenía una grave y profunda herida en su cuello que aún goteaba sangre. Estaba muerto.

El que estaba enfrente de mí no era otro que Yo mismo. Me levante de aquella camilla y me alejé buscando una salida horrorizado al ver mi propia imagen; esto no era más que una cruel pesadilla una de las peores… De seguro me despertaría de nuevo en casa con la abuela y volvería a mi vida normal. Solo tenía que alejarme de aquí y todo volvería a la normalidad ¿no?

Abrí la puerta fácilmente que se encontraba sin ninguna especie de pestillo aun no, podía recuperarme de lo que me estaban administrando pero tenía que correr lo más lejos de este lugar me sujete como pude de las paredes buscando una salida desesperadamente y rogando a Dios que terminara esto. Luego de varios minutos que me parecieron horas encontré la salida y mis ojos pudieron ver una brillante y cegadora luz de sol, mi vista se nublo con esta visión tapándome los ojos con los brazos; Seguí corriendo a través de varios escombros luego encontré un camino con árboles a cada lado y me desplome en el suelo sollozando sobre mis rodillas.

No podía sentir mi cuerpo y mi visión de a poco se había vuelto negra y mi respiración no compensaba con el aire que necesitaba exhausto cerré los ojos sin esperar nada abandonado al mundo.

-Aoba…- Ren calmadamente me llevo a la realidad, despojándome de mis pensamientos.

Ahora estaba todo un poco claro aunque aún, no podía unir las piezas de este rompecabezas sin duda era difícil aceptar y todavía no aceptaba mi ultimo recuerdo.

¿Acaso realmente era yo? ¿O fue solamente un sueño? Una equivocación pasajera le podría ocurrir a todos.

¿Nunca volvería al ser el mismo?

¿Nunca podré ser como antes?

Sé muy bien que debía agradecer estar vivo pero había perdido una gran parte de mí y al verme muerto no era nada fácil de aceptar ni tampoco podía recordar la forma en que me había realizado esa herida. Todavía no podía perder la esperanza de recuperarme a mí mismo de alguna forma debía existir alguna y Toue tendría la repuesta; él me había llevado a este estado y él era el único que me podría revertir esta situación. Pero no le podía contar a la abuela sobre el recuerdo desastroso que había tenido sin duda le causaría mucho dolor imaginarme de esa manera; así que decidí omitir esa parte.

-Creo que me perdí en algún momento de la conversación, estaba pensando en algo sin importancia- Dije con una sonrisa perdida al aire koujaku, me miraba confundido pero decidió no preguntar nada.

-¿Ha venido a verla, cierto?- Dijo Koujaku a la abuela en un tono molesto y brusco, la abuela al escuchar su respuesta miro hacia otro lado con una gran mueca en su cara.

Me mordí el labio en señal de incertidumbre y en mi mente apareció su nombre más claro que nunca.

Noiz.

El era de quien hablaban estaba segura y ahora todo parecía un poco más claro que nunca; él y yo antes habíamos sido más que amigos al parecer ´´pareja´´ era el término que más se adecuaba a nuestra relación. Me trague mis pensamientos sin éxito un gran ardor comenzó a escocerme el pecho no lo recordaba completamente sin embargo, de algún modo su recuerdo me estaba dañando su ausencia era muy cruel. Si era mi pareja o lo fue ya no quería saber nada más de mi ya no quería verme, la abuela de seguro lo habría contactado; y a él le habría aterrado encontrarme en mi estado actual por lo cual decidió no aparecer más en mi vida.

Era aceptable ¿Por qué, no? Había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo el quizás ni me recordaría… ¿Pero, porque yo si lo recordaba? Porque sentía este gran dolor en mi pecho o quizás la abuela no quiso hablarle aún… Y el no sabría que yo había vuelto, eso parecía lo más seguro.

No puedes olvidar tan fácilmente a alguien que amaste y no creía que él sería ese tipo de persona; si en realidad me amara me tendría que aceptar como fuera…

La duda me estaba matando necesitaba saber la verdad a como dé lugar pero, ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar por donde buscarlo hacerle saber que había vuelto que necesitaba de él.

-Vino al primer día pero, se marchó cuando la vio de nuevo. Creo que se le hizo difícil combatir con la imagen que tenía antes de él, y con el tiempo que había pasado; pero no lo culpo a mí también se me hiso difícil aceptarlo.- Baje la vista con una sonrisa triste para que ni la abuela ni Koujaku la vieran, no quería saber de mi existencia no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

-Ese maldito! Debería valorar a Aoba agradecer que ha vuelto y no pensar en estupideces! Siempre me pregunté como Aoba estar con él!- Koujaku le hablaba a la abuela como si yo no estuviera ahí; como si fuera invisible.

-Con permiso.- Dije tomando a ren en mis brazos y fui a mi dormitorio a recostarme en mi cama con ren a mi lado. Solo quería un momento a solas necesitaba procesa mis recuerdos y colocarlos en orden para no perder la cabeza aunque, fue de mal gusto pero necesitaba un respiro.

-¿Estas bien, aoba?- Dijo ren moviendo su cola hacia mí-

\- No te puedo mentir, eh! Estoy algo triste, ren. Pero descuida ya se me pasará, lo sé.- replique sin animo no tenía tiempo para preocupar a Ren por mis estúpidos sentimientos no correspondidos.

-¿Lo dices por lo de Noiz? ¿Lograste recordarlo? Si es así, también deberías ntenderlo u poco para él no es fácil verte de nuevo luego de dos años y verte totalmente cambiado. Asi es cómo reaccionarían las mayorías de las personas y te puedo asegurar que tarde o temprano vendrá a por ti.- Sin duda las palabras de ren me hicieron sentir mejor pero, no alejaban m angustia que se expandía sin escuchar ningún motivo ni razón.

\- Sí, estoy empezando a recobrar la memoria. Gracias por tus palabras, Ren siempre dices lo que necesito oír. No sé qué haría sin ti.- lo coloque cerca de mi cara y comenzè a acariciarlo en el lomo.

-Sí…-Asintió Ren.

Deje a Ren en la cama y fui al barandal que daba al balcón de mi habitación y me apoye en este, observando el atardecer perdiéndome a mí misma en mis pensamientos. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío y mi corazón también era como si me encontrara en una pieza a oscuras y cada vez se hiciera más pequeña robándome el aire quitándome la respiración gradualmente y se comiera cada parte de mi cuerpo; y no podía controlarlo no tenía control de mi vida sentía una gran impotencia de no tener la fuerza, el poder de hacer lo que mi corazón quisiese en este momento y cambiar el rumbo de mi vida y sacarla de esta tormenta.

Descanse mi cabeza en el barandal de algún modo para poder escapar de esta realidad que escapaba de mi entendimiento cuando sentí unas cálidas manos en mi espalda me incorpore instantáneamente, al ver el rostro de Koujaku preocupado.

-Lo siento, aoba lo que dije enfrente tuyo no estaba bien… De hecho ni debí nombrarlo.-Koujaku me miro con ojos tristes en modo de disculpa.

-Olvídalo está bien. No pasa nada, ¿cambiemos de tema?- Dije en un tono energético o eso parecía no me apetecía hablar de Noiz ahora precisamente mientras movió sus manos de mi espalda y revolvió sus bolsillos en busca de un cigarrillo para fumarlo.

-Claro.- Me mostro una de sus grandes sonrisas en respuesta.

-¿Cómo has estado, todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo te va en tu peluquería?- A pesar de no poder recordar todo sobre koujaku, solo tenía recuerdos vagos de él pero por ahora eran más que suficientes; seguro irían apareciendo conforme el tiempo pasara.

-Todo esta genial como siempre. ¡El local tiene una buena fama y la clientela nunca falta! Así que no puedo pedir nada más…- No me extrañaba saber eso ya que koujaku tenía una buena reputación de peluquero además de ser un mujeriego entre todas.

-¿tus recuerdos han regresado por completo? Mee eh dado cuenta que has recuperado la memoria pero, trata de no esforzarte mucho podrías causarte daño.- Añadió koujaku mientras exhalaba el humo de su boca.

-Claro, lo tomare en cuenta Koujaku. Todavía tengo recuerdos vagos de la gente que conozco no son, todos completos ¡pero tengo la esperanza de que aparezcan pronto!- Mi mirada comenzó a centrarse en el ocaso anaranjado del sol.

-Solo ten paciencia y cualquier cosas que necesites me dices y ¡yo vengo a corriendo a nuestro encuentro!- Koujaku siempre era tan amable conmigo no sabía cómo darle las gracias era como un hermano mayor que siempre cuidaba de mis pasos sin importar qué.

-Gracias… Pero pensándolo bien, tengo solo un pedido. Si me acompañaras estaría muy agradecida.-

-¡Claro! Solo dímelo, ¿vale?- Koujaku elevo las cejas esperando mi respuesta.

-Si no te molesta, ¿Podrías acompañarme a caminar o salir a algún lugar para ayudarme a refrescar mi memoria?-

-Ningún problema, vamos. Además no creo que a Tae san se asuste si vas conmigo, vayamos ahora antes de que oscurezca más.- Koujaku me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera afuera de la habitación y bajamos hasta llegar al living donde se encontraba sentada leyendo una revista.

-¿Viene los dos juntos, eh? ¡Al parecer no se traen nada bueno, aoba! si quieres salir ten cuidado por favor y para ti koujaku ¡lo mismo! ¡Si le pasa algo a mi nieto te las veras conmigo!- La abuela justamente había adivinado lo que teníamos que decirle sabía que quizás era un error salir siendo que mi salud no estaba relativamente buena, pero debía refrescarme un poco y limpiar mi mente.

\- Gracias abuela-, llegare bien lo prometo.- Lo dije con una sonrisa para sellar la promesa.

Tan rápido como pude tome un bolso y lleve a ren conmigo que estaba en modo sueño, para ir a la entrada y cambiarme los zapatos.


	6. Capitulo 2: Entrelazando Caminos Parte 2

**_** Este fin de semana estaré subiendo capítulos y más capítulos uwu! Ojala les guste *-*_**

 ** _Más después me encantaría realizar un fic entre virus y trip *-* oh my god 3 los amo! Aunque no sé cuando seguramente cuando termine con este . Ojala les guste este cap *-* ya saben alguna duda o sugerencia en comentarios me lo dejan!_**

Capitulo 2: Entrelazando Caminos (Parte 2)

Al salir de mi casa, al parecer nada había cambiado todo me parecía conocido como si hubiera sido ayer deje escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Creíste que era diferente cierto? Pero nada ha cambiado todo está como antes, solo una algo faltaba aquí y tenía nombre se llamaba AOBA…- no pude evitar mi pequeña risa por su comentario vergonzoso al reírme, koujaku desvió la mirada al parecer algo sonrojado.

Habían varios edificios pequeños y casas juntas unas al lado de otras no tenían nada especial y todo parecía muy tranquilo luego de unos minutos caminando quede observando una tienda que conocía al parecer. Su nombre era ``Heibon'' Koujaku lo noto mientras me miraba con incredulidad.

-Trabajabas antes aquí, haciendo repartos a domicilio ayudando a Haga san.

-¿Haga san? ….Si claro pasé mucho tiempo trabajando aquí…-

-¿Aoba, que tal si te invito a tomar algo? ¿Me aceptarías? Ya sabes para relajarte y poder olvidar un poco todas las cosas que están pasando…- Koujaku al decir esto me tomo de los hombros animándome a decirle que si.

-Yep.- No era una mala idea me calmaría y me alejaría un poco de la realidad.

Koujaku me llevo hasta un bar cualquiera en el cual nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba ubicada en una esquina y el fue por los tragos además de snacks para comer; al llegar koujaku coloco en la mesa dos vasos con un líquido ambarino el cual era sin lugar a dudas cerveza.

-Gracias. Y Salud!- Dije tintineando mi vaso con el suyo para comenzar a beber la cerveza la cual estaba extremadamente helada y calmaba la sed que hasta ahora no sabía que tenía.

-Esta exquisita, koukaju buena elección – Me acercó un plato con snacks para animarme a comer, el cual tome con gusto mientras bebía mi cerveza.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero koujaku y yo habíamos tomado tres rondas de cervezas para cada uno sentía que la vista se nublaba un poco pero, para ocultar mi inminente estado de ebriedad decidí ir en busca de un baño.

-¿Estas bien?.- Koujaku me hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Claro que estaba bien solo era que el licor me estaba afectando un poco pero no tanto para caerme al piso ni quedar vomitando.

-Claro koujaku, ahora ire al baño. No pasa nada.- Dije soltándome de su amarre.

Al llegar al baño y al verme al espejo mi cara no se veía tan mal después de todo, me la lave y me arregle el pelo hacia un lado con la trenza. Al salir de este pude ver en la puerta de entrada del bar claramente a alguien que me estaba evitando todo este tiempo no sabía si estaba ahí por casualidad o lo había hecho a propósito esperando que nos encontraremos; pero ciertamente estaba ahí no podía dudarlo. Su pelo rubio, sus ojos verdes, su piel tan blanca como siempre además de su personalidad arrogante estaban mirándome tal vez, era ilusión por culpa del alcohol pero esta vez no le dejaría ir.

Al acercarme a su encuentro se dio media vuelta y despareció por la puerta, Salí corriendo en busca de él sin darme cuenta de mis propias acciones y sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sabía que Koujaku me estaba esperando en el bar pero me tendría que perdonar, Noiz estaba aquí en alguna parte y yo… debía explicarle la situación así tal vez intentaría entenderme y volver a mi lado.

Al salir me golpeo el aire helado en la cara, cuando vi su silueta guiándose hacia uno de los callejones alternos lo seguí a su encuentro pero al llegar no había nadie, estaba vacío ¿era mi imaginación? Seguí buscando por los callejones que se derivaban de este sin ningún éxito en mi búsqueda.

Se había ido me había dejado nuevamente solo, yo sabía que no era imaginación él había estado allí y yo no pude detenerle… Mantenía la ilusión que de alguna manera estaba equivocada quizás no me había visto en realidad si realmente me hubiera visto hubiera venido a mi encuentro.

Apreté los puños intentando contener mis emociones, mordiéndome los labios conteniendo la respiración. No lloraría, no aquí.

Seguí caminando con el paso perdido, hasta que unos pasos se acercaban a mí; intente caminar más rápido para evitarlos no era que tuviera miedo, pero estaba sola. De repente fui jalada hacia atrás y mi espalda choco contra un muro el cual hizo un sonido sordo con el golpe al ver quien me había proporcionado este golpe pude observar a dos hombres frente mío eran rubios y tenían ojos azules.

Esperen un momento, yo los conocía.

Virus y trip.

-Aoba san- repitieron al unísono, Trip elevo mis brazos dejándome casi colgada de la pared mostrando parte de mi ombligo.

¿Cómo sabían mi nombre? O más bien dicho ¿Cómo diablos me habían reconocido si estaba de esta forma?

Esto no iba a terminar bien.

-¿De que hablan? Yo jamás los eh visto, ahora suéltame si no es mucha molestia.- Trate de fingir lo más posible para pasar desapercibida y que me dejaran en paz. En respuesta Virus se acercó a mí y elevo mi barbilla acercándola a su cara.

-Es una gran alegría verte, aoba san. Creímos que jamás te veríamos de nuevo, llegaste muy lejos ¿Quién lo diría? Ni siquiera pude anticipar lo que harías, pero como siempre de ti es una sorpresa. Por suerte él te salvo de algún modo aunque pareciera imposible, viviste porque tenías ganas de tener una vida; a pesar de que tu cuerpo se estropeó aquí estas. Dichosos ojos los que te ven querida.- Añadió empalagosamente aunque sabía que estaba siendo sarcástico con sus palabras me soltó la barbilla dándome otra mirada a mi apariencia.

-Estábamos muy tristes por lo que intentaste hacer pero, no te preocupes no dejaremos que pase de nuevo- Trip se acercó a mi oreja y comenzó a succionarla con su suave lengua, su sorpresivo acto hizo que me alejara por inercia sin éxito.

-Toue meses antes se le ocurrió la genial idea de clonarte aoba san, pero al realizarlo los clones salían defectuosos 'en blanco`, una gran coincidencia que la hayan dejado a ella ¿no? Fue la última pero, se quedaron con ella para experimentarla y aquí estas. Gracias al scrap negativo estas con nosotros…- Arremetió virus contra mi sorpresa sus palabras.

Negué con la cabeza, desde el principio hasta el fin solo soy un producto de experimentación y Toue no me dejara en paz, eso era lo peor; esto debía acabar de algún modo antes que esto empeorara. Mi cuerpo en realidad nunca me perteneció ni un solo segundo ni mi propia mente, solo era un juego de alguien que se creía Dios con el poder de hacer lo que él quisiera en el fondo era un niño que disfrutaba aplastar insectos solo por gusto.

-Deberias agradecernos Aoba san no tenemos derecho a contarte esto pero míranos aquí contándote parte de tu pasado ¿No crees que merecemos una recompensa? Te hemos extrañado demasiado…- Trip me murmuró en voz ronca haciéndome temblar de temor por sus frías palabras.

Ni en mis peores sueños pude haber imaginado las verdaderas intenciones malévolas de estos dos sinceramente eran unos grandes actores de principio hasta final a pesar, de haberlos conocido desde que éramos adolescentes ellos siempre habían mantenido una actitud curiosa hacia mi persona; pero jamás se me había cruzado por la mente que eran por este tipo de razones.

Virus y Trip desde el principio tenían que ver con mi secuestro y yo nunca habría sospechado de ellos siempre trataron de mantener un perfil bajo para no llamar la atención de nadie sobre sus hombros sin embargo, todo hora recobraba un poco de sentido. Pero ellos solamente eran títeres del titiritero Toue eso no cabía duda ellos ya sabían lo que había pasado conmigo aunque nunca se mostraron directamente.

-aoba… ¿Que harás con eso? ¿No pensaras herirnos cierto? Es inútil te someteremos como sea y como siempre, Ríndete dame eso ya antes que te hagas daño.- Frente mío habían dos guardias recios y detrás de ellos dos de los médicos que había golpeado con el fin de escapar; pero ellos me obstaculizaban la salida. No me quedaba otra opción, yo nunca seria libre aunque pidiera rogara y suplicara nunca tendría mi libertad era un prisionero aquí y lo más probable es que muriera aquí entonces ¿Porque no apurar las cosas? La muerte es solo otra forma de liberación había desechado la idea de escapar de aquí y no seguiría resistiendo toda la vida esperando que mi piel se demacre viendo todos los aparatos y experimentos que me harían esto se acabaría de algún modo. Ni el scrap podría salvarme estaba demasiado débil para ocupar ese poder y lo más probable es que me desmayaría al utilizarlo dejándome incapaz de salvarme.

Adios abuela, Ren Y Noiz susurre para mis adentros temblando de miedo nunca los volvería a ver de nuevo pero quizás esta era la única solución. Lo siento.

Sujete con más fuerza el bisturí en mis manos temblando de miedo, y lo acerque a mi cuello tome con determinación y lo clavé en mi piel desgarrando mis arterias y empujándolo en un corte transversal. Me desmorone en el piso blanco no experimente ningún dolor contra el sonido hueco del golpe en mi cuerpo lo único que pude ver fue lo sedoso del carmesí que se deslizaba desde mi piel hasta el piso que coloreaba el lozano suelo mi visión se estaba oscureciendo dejándome en las sombras paulatinamente, pude percibir el auxilio de los guardias.

-Esto no puede ser cierto… ¿Es una broma? Yo… yo… no, no hay manera… Yo nunca…. No…- Me quede balbuceando sin encontrar las palabras correctas para comprender mi ambigua reminiscencia desde hace un momento; había quedado horrorizado con mi recuerdo anterior no pensé que era capaz de realizar ese acto conmigo mismo. Ni en las más pésimas situaciones me dispuse a atentar contra mi vida sin embargo la locura, la impaciencia se habían apoderado de mí carcomiéndome con esa idea. Tenía planeado dejar todo cualquier rastro atrás para poder estar feliz con mi propia muerte al fin descansaría esa sería mi mayor recompensa en ese momento de angustia.

-Lo has recordado, muy bien. .- Dijo Virus soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Trip comenzó a deslizar sus dedos debajo de la polera sin ningún estupor, quise zafarme de sus manos pero era muy recio para causar que me soltara; virus se acercó a mi cuello mordiéndome tenazmente provocándome una serie de oleadas de escalofrío en mi espalda.

-¡Basta! ¡Dejenme en paz! – Alcé la voz teniendo la creencia de que se arrepentirían de lo que estaban haciendo, virus jalo de mi trenza intensamente haciendo que me detuviera y me muerda los labios de dolor.

Eleve mis piernas para golpear a trip y este adivinando mis movimientos aprisiono mis piernas con las suyas para que no lo golpeara y se dirigió a mi abdomen rozándolo con sus ásperas manos ocasionándome que temblara de miedo. Virus comenzó a bajar hacia mi clavícula lamiéndome fervientemente haciéndome que soltara suspiros por el tacto de su lengua cálida con mi piel desprotegida.

-¿Nunca les enseñaron sus padres a tener más respeto con las señoritas? – Una voz arisca apareció detrás de Virus y Trip despojándolos de su atención puesta en mí, al liberarme me empezó a sobar mis brazos adoloridos por la presión ejercida de Trip a ellos.

Virus Y trip se dieron vuelta de mal humor mirando de donde provenía la voz que los había interrumpido y reconocí su figura al instante en cuanto apareció delante de mis ojos quizás era un sueño después de todo; estaba vestido normalmente con blue jeans y una camisa, encima de esta usaba una chaqueta de cuero negra que le sentaba perfectamente bien con el color de su piel. Sus ojos verdes y ariscos estaban cabreados al darse cuenta de la situación.

-¿Y a ti nunca te enseñaron a no interrumpir?- Desafío Trip a Noiz Mientras Virus tomo el brazo de Trip insinuándole para que se marchen.

-En otra ocasión nos veremos, aoba san. Por ahora solo pensare en nuestro próximo encuentro.- Dijo Virus guiñándome un ojo marchándose con Trip mientras este me dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

Di un suspiro de alivio entretanto me ordenaba mis ropas para evitar la insistente mirada de Noiz. ¡Diablos estaba muy nerviosa! y mi corazón no paraba de latir desbocado en mi pecho; me sentía como una adolescente ante su primer amor pero este no era mi caso.

Al elevar la mirada pude observar a Noiz con su semblante molesto se acercaba a mí, mis mejillas ardían del calor sofocante que me atacaba sin compasión.

-¿Estas bien? – Me tomo la cara cuidadosamente con sus afectivas manos para examinar mi rostro a su respuesta consentí con la cabeza tratando de bajar la mirada de sus inquietantes ojos verdes.

Agonizaba por verlo de nuevo sin embargo el nerviosismo podía más que yo, lo tenía aquí conmigo y no sabía que decir ni que decir con el temor que me abandonara nuevamente sin embargo, su presencia llenaba mi pecho de una forma que no imaginaba.

Giro un poco mi cuello para tocar mi piel examinándola atentamente, me dolía un poco al parecer Virus y Trip me habían dejado marcas en mi piel como entendiendo mi expresión alejo sus manos de mi cuello volviéndolas a sus bolsillos.

-Gracias Noiz...- Dije nerviosamente agarrando la punta de mi cabello tratando de escapar de él, para evitar que se diera cuenta de mi inminente estado.

-De nada, ahora con permiso me marcho. Cuídate.- Cambio su expresión a una fría y helada que me dejo aturdida por su repentino cambio, se alejó lentamente ignorándome completamente que existía.

Tal vez ni siquiera me reconocia había cambiado tanto mi apariencia como mi cuerpo que ya no me recordaba o ya no quería verme, esas eran las opciones más probables o estaba la última en realidad no le importé en lo más mínimo. ¿Entonces porque me había salvado? Era imposible que me desconociera si me había ayudado. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío otra vez.

Era imposible que no me reconociera mi aspecto después de todo era igual al anterior solo que ahora era una ´chica´ o quizás ya no le interesaba por la misma razón.

-¿Me reconoces? Porque yo sí, en cada recuerdo te puede ver claramente…- Hablé con un hilo de voz tratando de ocultar mi desesperación.

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene? Ni siquiera sé si eres tú realmente… ¿Quién me asegura que eres Aoba? Sólo mírate un segundo tu apariencia puede ser la misma pero además existe algo diferente en ti. Puede ser que los demás te crean pero, a mi no me engañaras tan fácilmente… Sé que Aoba se fue de este mundo hace mucho tiempo y tú solo eres una copia barata de él.- Quedé helada con sus habla él no confiaba en mí para nada y creía que sólo era una impostora… No lo culpaba quizás después de todo lo era traté de morder mis labios para contener mis sollozos innatos que provenían de mi boca.

-No te preocupes te desmantelaré a ti y a Toue de seguro, deben tener un plan para este lugar ¿no? Solo ten paciencia.- Dicho esto continuo su camino ignorándome y alejándose de mi vista.

Me derrumbé en el piso. Mientras me apoyaba en la pared de un edificio abandonado con la vista hacia arriba observando algún lugar entre las estrellas donde me permitieran descansar y alojar mi mente por un momento.

Destruye.

Destruye a todos.

Sé lo que quieres.

Sólo déjamelo a mí.


	7. Capitulo 2: Entrelazando Caminos Parte 3

Un pensamiento o más una idea resonaba en mi mente pero algo más que eso como una latente que provenía de alguna parte oscura de ella incitándome a destruir todo; ya la había oído antes y no era la primera vez que me atacaba este deseo de destrucción que agobiaba mi mente por completo. Era él y al parecer todavía seguía conmigo desde siempre la causa de ser una rata de laboratorio se lo debía a él acechándome y esperando el momento preciso para tomar el control de mí mismo por lo cual me había prometido a mí mismo no usar este poder a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

 _ **Siempre has sido un cobarde.**_

 _ **Eso nunca cambiará en ti.**_

 _ **Yo soy el real, tu solo eres una copia barata e inútil.**_

 _ **Tarde o temprano se intercambiaran los roles.**_

Su voz cada vez se hacía más fuerte en mi interior reclamándome, llamándome mi atención pero debía ser fuerte y no caer ante sus maquiavélicos deseos de destrucción tratando de olvidar su voz y aguantando la jaqueca que cada vez se hacía más fuerte decidí levantarme y volver al bar. Seguramente Koujaku me estaba buscando con preocupación sin saber dónde estaba y yo me había metido en problemas como siempre, solo esperaba que no estuviera molesto conmigo luego de dejarlo plantado en el bar. Al dar unos pasos encaminándome fuera del oscuro callejón, la jaqueca seguía atacándome era como si varias ajugas se insertaran en mi cerebro impidiéndome pensar. En mi dolor pude divisar a una persona corriendo hacia mí a toda prisa cuando, todo se volvió oscuro de repente y todo se volvió tinieblas.

Algo frio recorría por mi cabeza refrescándome hasta sentirme tranquila al abrir los ojos pude ver que Clear tenía una delicada tela en sus manos con una mirada preocupada y más atrás se encontraba Koujaku con la vista perdida pensativo. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando me vieron despierta y una sonrisa vino a sus rostros despojándolos de aquel semblante.

\- ¿Aoba te encuentras bien? Estabas ardiendo de fiebre cuando te encontré junto a Clear ¿Dónde estabas? Desapareciste pensé que te había pasado algo malo…- Koujaku me miraba molesto y no le culpaba yo igual estaría enfadado si estuviera en su lugar por mi absurdo comportamiento.

\- Maestra cuando te encontré te desplomaste en el suelo… ¿Qué te había pasado?- Clear me miraba con curiosidad mientras yo ladeaba la cabeza con una débil mueca en mis labios y con extremada calma me dispuse a contarles sobre el incidente con Virus Y Trip y como habían actuado tras bambalinas con Toue pero, dejé atrás el hecho de mi doloroso recuerdo en el cual había perdido la vida no era necesario contarles aquella tragedia que había sufrido buscando la libertad a través de la muerte.

\- ¡Así que esas mierdas ya han mostrado su verdadera cara! Yo desde siempre lo supe que había algo que ocultaban además de su comportamiento especial contigo, aoba. Te dije que no eran de fiar y ahora me lo has confirmado sin embargo, esto no se quedara así… ¡la próxima vez que los vea desearan no haber nacido!- Replico Koujaku enfurecido.

-Maestra quizá sea lo mejor no andar sola, te podría pasar algo peligroso. Yo te podría acompañar donde sea y cuando me necesites, no será ninguna molestia si es por ti, maestra.- Clear me sugirió mientras estaba agachado cerca de mi cama.

\- Clear ya te lo eh dicho llámame solo ´aoba san´ no es necesario ´Maestra´. Muchas gracias Clear pero, no quisiera incomodarte y además debes tener cosas que hacer- Dije mostrando una expresión despreocupada tratando de hacerlo entender que en realidad estaba bien por mí misma aunque, no era porque me molestara sino; porque preferiría estar sola.

-Bueno, aoba san…- Clear me miró con ojos de cachorro esperando que pensara mi respuesta, totalmente ignorándolo miré a koujaku en modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento, koujaku fui una estúpida no debí haber salido en este estado ni menos dejarte solo allí…- Lo miré esperando una respuesta a mi disculpa y el solo se atinó a darme una sonrisa de vuelta como respuesta.

\- ¡No te preocupes, mi deber como hermano mayor es siempre cuidar de ti! ¡Y regañarte de vez en cuando!- Se acercó a mí y me apretó el brazo como castigo al dejarlo solo.

-¿Y lograste hablar con él?- Como respuesta a la pregunta de koujaku giré mi cabeza tratando de esconder mi evidente estado de tristeza al mencionarlo pero, era demasiado tarde estaba tan cerca de mí que ya lo había notado antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

-Él nunca me ha agradado, aoba ni lo hará. Pero si verdaderamente lo amas lo tendrás que dejar solo, ese es mi único consejo. Ahora me iré mañana tengo que abrir la tienda temprano, ¿Clear vas a salir?- Koujaku miro insistentemente a Clear para incitarle a que se vaya de mi dormitorio a lo cual Clear con el tono más natural del mundo le respondió calmadamente.

\- Cuidare un poco más de aoba san y luego me iré.- Al escuchar esto Koujaku se despidió y bajo por las escaleras, clear se acomodó su blanco pelo hacia un lado y miró atentamente hacia mi dirección.

Me acomodé y trate de sentarme en la cama para apoyarme en el respaldo de la cama cuando Clear se sentó sorpresivamente en mi cama observándome detenidamente afligido, me sorprendía verlo así ya que él siempre se le veía de buen humor pero, sin lugar a dudas algo le estaba preocupando.

-Aoba san… - Entrecerró sus ojos color carmín paulatinamente tomando mis manos entre las suyas y acariciándolas con las suyas con afecto, al notar su reacción quede desconcertada al ver lo que estaba realizando pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto; de hecho se sentía algo tranquilizador.

\- ¿Porque amas a alguien que no te corresponde?- Clear abrió sus ojos y con un tono frio apretó sus manos fuertemente con las mías, esperando mi sentencia. Moví la cabeza de un lado para otro contemplándolo con incredulidad Clear y yo no hablábamos mucho ni compartíamos lo suficiente para que me preguntara aquello sin una razón de ser; me quedé callada sin palabras para responder ni para rebatir su pregunta ya que no las tenía ya que eran verdad.

\- Yo, podría aoba san… Amarte más de lo que él haría, podría corresponderte de la manera correcta… Siempre te eh amado pero, jamás lo habías notado. Siempre estabas pendiente de él sin importar nada más pero, aquí estoy yo esperándote desde siempre y nunca dudaría de ti ni un segundo. Solo déjame demostrarlo te cuidaré y te amaré por el resto de mis días; solo permíteme estar a tu lado y no te arrepentirás…- Clear llevo una de sus manos a mi mejilla rozándola con sus dedos y haciéndome cosquillas; al escuchar su confesión sentía que toda la sangre se iba a mis mejillas tiñéndolas de rojo. Sus sentimientos parecían verdaderos además de su tono serio al hablarme de esto; Nunca habría pensado de que de esta forma se sentía por mí sin embargo, siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba y en el momento más inesperado aparecía con su excéntrica personalidad que me divertía. Sin embargo, corresponderle los sentimientos iba más lejos ya que mis sentimientos le correspondían a otra persona independiente de que fuera mutuo no podía jugar con los bellos sentimientos de Clear no podía herirlo no me lo perdonaría.

\- Aoba san, solo dame una oportunidad y yo… te haré feliz…- Clear se acercó a mi boca y deposito un rápido beso en mi boca sellando lo que había dicho quede anonadada sin parar su beso.

\- Aoba san, no espero una respuesta ahora. De hecho esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario por ti.- Dicho esto dejo un beso en mi mano y desapareció por la puerta dejándome atónita por su inesperada confesión.

Tenía una imagen muy distinta de él a la que tengo ahora y tal vez lo puedo entender un poco mejor ahora que me ha dado a conocer sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, no podría hacerle daño iba en contra de lo que sentía por Noiz y sin pensarlo mi respuesta ya era inmediata yo lo rechazaría.

Sé que no iba a corresponderme pero el tiempo curaría las heridas que tenía sin necesidad de hacerle daño a Clear ni a ni mismo pero valoraba su atenciones que tenía por mí que eran desinteresadas sin esperar nada a cambio; sin duda era lo más atrayente que poseía. Y no podía negar que no era guapo su pelo blanquecino, sus ojos color carmín y esos dos bellos lunares que poseía en la barbilla le daban el aspecto de un niño descuidado que necesitaba mucho amor y ternura y su piel era perfecta no tenía ningún rasguño o algo por el estilo. De repente me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y lo negué para mí misma, solo era una opinión personal nada más no significaba que lo encontrara guapo o algo por el estilo era normal como todos, claro.


	8. Capitulo 3: Cicatrices en el ayer

Capitulo 3: Cicatrices en el ayer

 _ **-¡Noiz! ¡Despierta! ¡Eh preparado el desayuno, vamos! ¡Se va a helar…! ¡Noiz! – Noiz estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama sin escucharme, había perdido el número de veces que me dejaba comiendo solo. Sin quedarme otra opción comencé a moverle para que se despertara hasta que me jaló hacia la cama haciéndome que cayera a esta, atrapándome con sus grandes brazos impidiéndome que me moviera.**_

 _ **\- Dejame, Noiz. ¡La comida va a enfriar, vamos a comer de una vez!- Noiz comenzó a deslizar su mano debajo de mi polera moviendo sus manos hacia mi pecho.**_

 _ **\- La comida puede esperar… Esto, no.- Dicho esto comenzó con la otra mano a despojarme de mi pantalón al sentir sus manos calientes en mi piel sentí un cosquilleo y un calor que subía a mis mejillas pero, yo quería tomar el desayuno con él ya que nunca lo podíamos hacer porque Noiz siempre se iba temprano dejándome solo en la cocina.**_

 _ **\- Acabo de preparar algo para los dos, Noiz. Ya que tú nunca tienes tiempo suficiente para que tomemos desayuno juntos… Solo quiero comer contigo aunque sea una vez a la semana… - Mi tono pareció molesto pero solo estaba triste, últimamente estaba dedicándose mucho al trabajo y no lo culpaba teníamos una buena vida pero, no tenía sentido si no la podía disfrutar junto a él. Detuvo sus manos y me hizo girar para verme la cara a la cual agache la mirada avergonzado.**_

 _ **\- Sabes muy bien que estoy todo el día en la empresa de mi familia para que tú y yo tengamos una buena vida ¿o no? – Asentí a su pregunta pero ¿de que servía tener todo los lujos sin compartirlos con la persona amada? Quizás estaba pidiendo mucho o era muy ambicioso era lo más probable.**_

 _ **\- A mí nunca me importaron los lujos, Noiz. Deberías saberlo muy bien, a mí lo único que me basta es solo una cosa y la que me hace más feliz que nada… es tenerte a mi lado y yo no lo cambiaria ni por todos los lujos que me pudieras dar…- Dije mordiéndome los labios para acallar las palabras que se supone que no debería decir con tanta facilidad ya que la mayoría de veces me costaba expresar lo que sentía y la gente creía que era porque no los tenía cuando, en realidad no sabía cómo expresarlos. Noiz elevo mi barbilla mirándome seriamente y junto su frente con la mía con una expresión combinada entre pena y disgusto.**_

 _ **\- Todo lo que hago, lo hago pensando en nosotros pero si te sentías así antes debiste habérmelo dicho, aoba. Yo no puedo adivinar cómo te sientes te prometo que arreglare esta situación no hay nada más importante para mí que te tu felicidad y yo haré lo que sea para que se cumpla… - Me dio un cálido beso lento y romántico alejando mis preocupaciones haciéndome caer lentamente en el deseo…**_

-Aoba san…. – Una sonora voz me estaba despertando de mis sueños alguien me llamaba debía despertar pero tenía tanto sueño….

-Aoba san…- De nuevo esa voz pero solo un poco más quería descansar un poco más, de repente sentí un calor abrasador en mi oreja como si alguien… ¡¿Me estuviera lamiendo?! Me desperté de golpe por la sensación en mi oreja y al refregarme los ojos pude ver enfrente de mí a Clear con un desayuno en una bandeja. ¿Qué diablos hacia aquí? ¿Y cómo había entrado? No importaba su lindo gesto, realmente parecía un acosador sexual.

\- Buenos días, aoba san. Te eh traído esto a tu cuarto pensé que tenías hambre ¿está bien para ti, cierto?- Clear me miraba con alegría mientras colocaba la bandeja entre mis piernas.

-Buenos días, Clear. ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿Cómo la abuela te dejo pasar?- Sin aguantarme la curiosidad le pregunté a clear.

\- Intente tocar la puerta pero, Tae san no estaba. Así que pasé por la ventana de tu balcón ¿no te molesta cierto?- Clear colocó una expresión acongojada como la de un cachorrito que hubiera hecho algo malo aunque, si lo había hecho pasar sin permiso a la casa de alguien pero se lo dejaría claro.

-Clear lo más normal es pasar si te invitan por la puerta de entrada si entras por una ventana la gente que te vea pensara que eres un ladrón o algo así- Dije rascándome la cabeza en realidad parecía un niño pequeño a pesar de que tenía el cuerpo ya desarrollado…

-Sí, aoba san. Lo tendré en cuenta.-Dijo en un tono triste agregando:

\- Entonces, acepta como disculpa este desayuno. Espero que te guste.- Clear me miraba con ojos animados esperando que lo comiera estaba algo dudosa de comerlo hasta que mi estómago empezó a gruñir y clear se rió del sonido de mi estómago.

-Está bien, vamos a ver…- Comenze a ver la bandeja que estaba provista de tostadas con diferentes salsas y jugo de naranja al probarlas las tostadas realmente estaban deliciosas se notaba que Clear tenía experiencia cocinando; al acabar le dí las gracias a Clear por su esfuerzo y luego empezó a retirar la bandeja.

-Aoba san, mira…- Y apunto con sus dedos una migajas que tenía en las comisuras de mi boca y al realizar el ademán de quitármelas, clear procedió y tomo las migajas con sus labios limpiándome cerca de mi boca al sentir su boca tan cerca de la mía no pude evitar sonrojarme y sentirme nerviosa estando cerca de mí.

-Clear!- Pronuncie sonrojada sin poder creer lo que había hecho mientras él me miraba inocentemente disfrutando de mis reacciones a lo cual mi expresión cambio totalmente.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema, aoba san? Es normal ¿no crees? Solo te estaba limpiando ¿o te molesta?

No es que me molesta, clear. Pero, es un poco extraño… - Al decir esto se aproximó a mi boca dándome un beso en los labios cariñosamente y pude percibir el dulce aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo mientras su acompasada respiración se unía con la mía.

No tenía una razón ni los fundamentos para corresponder su acompasado beso pero lo hice, solo dejándome llevar por el momento en alguna parte de mi mente sabía que no estaba correcto sin embargo, pude omitirlos de alguna forma. Cerré mis ojos respondiéndole fervientemente a su fogoso beso entretanto coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para juntar su cuerpo contra el mío.

Al abrir los ojos pude ver claramente a Noiz besándome y viendo su cara de pasión sin poder soportarle lo empuje para cortar el beso que nos estábamos dando, seguramente Clear no lo entendería pero, tampoco yo me entendía. Podía engañar a mi piel pero mi mente y mi corazón le pertenecía sería un amarre que estaba dispuesta a aceptar y llevar por el resto de mis días.

-Lo siento, Clear… Yo me confundí un momento espero que me perdones, pero prefiero estar sola por ahora solo consiguiera hacerte daño.- Lo dije en modo de disculpa tratando de también perdonarme a mí misma por el beso.

\- Lo entiendo…- Se levantó de mi cama con una sonrisa que obviamente no representaba como se sentía y se marchó por la puerta que daba al pasillo. Me hundí en la almohada estrujando la almohada con fuerza entre mis manos, esto era lo que quería evitar sin embargo había sucedido de alguna forma.

Sin ánimos de dispuse a levantarme y a arreglarme para salir de la casa a pesar de que eran las 11 pm, no tenía tiempo para pensar en las cosas que pude haber hecho y las que no; debía preocuparme por Toue que sin duda todavía seguía afuera buscándome.

Sabía muy bien que al esconderme no tendría ninguna posibilidad, yo debía encontrarlo primero y enfrentarlo por todo lo que me había hecho y el tiempo que había perdido siendo experimentado por un demente que se creía Dios.

Lastimosamente solo me quedaba un camino que me llevaba hacia Toue y eran Virus Y Trip pero, no lo podía hacer solo tenía que pedirle ayuda a Koujaku para que me apoyara.

Así que decidí ir personalmente a hablar de este tema con Koujaku esperando su aprobación y apoyo de seguro ahora, estaría en su peluquería atendiendo como siempre. Al verlo atendiendo a una de sus clientas tan afablemente decidí esperar hasta que se desocupara para hacerle saber de mis planes.

\- Buenos días koujaku.- Lo salude alegremente mientras él estaba limpiando la silla de los restos de cabello que quedaban en ella.

\- Buenos días, aoba san. ¿Qué te trajo por aquí, hoy?- Agregó pensativo.

\- Necesito que me ayudes, Koujaku.- Levanto las cejas en señal de sopresa intentando adivinar de que sería seguramente pero, no era necesario ya que él ya lo sospechaba.

\- Claro, tú sabes que te puedo ayudar en lo que sea.- Musito Koujaku en respuesta.

\- Pero, tiene que ser en un lugar privado.- Dije observándome hacia todos lados tratando de pasar desapercibida.

\- Claro.- Koujaku cerró un momento la tienda y me llevo a su gran living espacioso para conversar con más tranquilidad me llevo a que me sentara en una sofá de cuero negro muy esponjoso.

Nunca había entrado en donde vivía Koujaku pero ahora que lo observaba realmente tenía un gran don de la moda su casa estaba hermosamente decorada a la perfección y ordenada pero, el siempre había sido así de cuidadoso.

\- Quiero vigilar a Virus y Trip como ellos, trabajan para Toue será fácil encontrar donde esta él y ellos nos llevaran allí.- Koujaku abrió los ojos de par en par asombrado por esta fugaz y precipitada idea.

\- ¿Cómo vas a lograr que ellos nos den la dirección? – Koujaku se tomó de la barbilla meditando mi idea.

\- Entonces hay que espiarlos sencillamente no existe alguna otra solución, debemos ser extremadamente cuidadosos ya que solo un error terminaríamos mal.- Sabía muy bien que esta era una situación peligrosa pero era la única manera de llegar allí sin complicaciones.

\- Es muy peligroso, aoba. En realidad prefiero excluirte de esto ¿Qué tal si le pido a uno de mis integrantes de mi grupo?- Negué inmediatamente no quería involucrar a personas externas por si algo ocurriese y saliera mal.

\- No te preocupes, aoba. Mis chicos son muy cuidadosos y no dejaran pistas sin duda ellos no serán atrapados luego, cuando tengan toda la información y me la envíen iremos juntos ¿ok? No quiero dejarte solo en esto, aoba y no dejare que nada malo te pase…- Koujaku lo dijo con determinación y termine aceptando su propuesta porque en parte tenía razón no era seguro que los siguiéramos personalmente era alto el riesgo de que nos descubrieran.

Luego de afinar los últimos detalles de nuestro plan koujaku me ofreció tomar un poco de Sake a lo cual no me pude negar y terminamos riéndonos de los viejos tiempos; cuando yo y el siempre pasábamos tiempo juntos. Al terminar el Sake deje a Koujaku para que abriera su tienda en paz y me fui caminando tranquilamente por la acera sin apurarme demasiado ya que no tenía nada que hacer.

Había pasado una semana desde que le pedí a Koujaku su ayuda para llegar hasta Toue, no había tenido ninguna noticia de ningún avance y la verdad la impaciencia me estaba matando.

-¿En qué piensas, aoba?- Ren me despertó de mis pensamientos.

\- Pensaba sobre que Koujaku no me ha dado noticias sobre Toue…- A ren ya le había contado mis planes sobre ir a la as instalaciones no obstante al parecer no le gustaba mucho la idea pero, igualmente me apoyaba.

De repente sentí unos pasos aproximarse a mi habitación y sin prestarle atención seguí leyendo unas revistas de computación apoyado en la cama y cuando eleve mi vista viendo a la persona que estaba delante de mí.

Noiz.

No sé si era el nerviosismo pero sentía como si tuviera un torbellino de emociones en mi pecho entre sorpresa y alegría aunque, no me quería confiar él había sido muy grosero conmigo la última vez que nos vimos.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo para explicar lo que está pasando así que será mejor que vengas lo más rápido conmigo- Noiz me jalo del brazo para que lo siguiera sin importar mi opinión al respecto, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Hace una semana no quería saber nada de mí y ahora quería llevarme a un lugar que ni yo conocía.

Tan rápido como pude solté mi brazo de su agarre y quede quieta en el mismo lugar para confrontarlo como debería sin embargo a Noiz no le asombraba mi reacción y quedo mirándome esperando que le dijera algo.

\- Hace una semana me dijiste lo que pensabas de mí y ¿ahora cambiaste de opinión?- Dije entrecerrando mis ojos y colocándome en una posición defensiva esperando su réplica.

-Eh cambiado de opinión. Me comporte como un idiota…- Escapando de mi mirada giro su cabeza hacia el lado agobiado y suspirando se acercó a mi dando grandes zancadas y me apretó contra su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos pude comprender que hablaba con la verdad.

\- Podemos conversar de esto en casa, es más importante para mí que nos vayamos de esta casa, ahora. Antes de que te encuentren.- Me susurro al oído y alejándose de mi tomo a ren junto a mi bolso para que nos marchemos; De seguro seria alegro grave para que Noiz actué de esta manera pero permanecí en silencio hasta llegar al lugar.

Noiz tenía un lujoso auto negro en el cual viajamos hasta llegar a una cabaña alejada de la ciudad y antes de bajarnos Noiz hizo que me colocara un gran sweter con gorro negro tapándome el cuerpo y la cara para ocultarme ante cualquier intruso.

La cabaña de por si era bastante grande y lujosa hecha con un acabado perfecto de un mate oscuro y con una chimenea inmensa además de tener dos pisos y grandes ventanales en los cuales se podría observar el exterior.

Noiz me tomo de las manos llevándome a la gran cabaña a veces creía que este tipo no conocía la palabra ´´humilde´´ para él todo debía ser extremadamente extravagante sino no, era de su gusto.

Al entrar se podía observar en el centro un gran living con una alfombra de hilo sobre el piso de madera y unos muebles lujosos como también una gran televisión .A la izquierda se encontraba la cocina y al lado se encontraba el comedor el cual se iluminaba con una gran lámpara de araña; la cabaña tenía una decoración rustica que le sentaba muy bien.

Noiz desapareció por unas escaleras que estaban en el fondo del living poco después volvió cerrando todas las cortinas prendiendo la luz a pesar de que fuera de día, luego se sentó en uno de los sofás llamándome que me sentara a su lado.

Tomo el Mando de la televisión que estaba en una mesita que se encontraba al lado del sofá para ver las noticias cuando coloco un canal y quede pasmada por la imagen que aparecía en ella; _**´ Se buscaba urgentemente un delincuente cualquier cosa contactar a este número, es de suma urgencia encontrarla. Se ofrece recompensa.´**_


	9. Capitulo4: Sinsabores De Un Mal Sueño P1

Capítulo 4: Sinsabores de un mal sueño

-¿Lo entiendes? Tenía que llevarte lejos de tu casa. - Noiz me miro preocupado haciendo una mueca en sus labios.

-¿Cómo? Yo…..- No pude terminar la frase pero Toue estaba detrás de mis pasos y me estaba atrapando sin siquiera notarlo me estaba acortando mis decisiones pero, ¿acaso era tan importante para él? ¿Para no dejarme libre?

\- Esto es grave…- Ren apareció de mi bolso murmurando.

\- Tengo que llamar a la abuela y - Dije rápidamente pero Noiz me detuvo antes de hacerlo.

\- Yo que tú no lo haría, te pueden interceptar las llamadas. Iré yo personalmente no te preocupes.- Noiz se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta.

\- ¿También puedes avisarle a Koujaku? El de seguro debe estar preocupado especialmente con lo que le pedí…. – Noiz me miro molesto por mencionar su nombre claro que sabía que ellos nunca se llevaron bien digamos que ambos tienen caracteres difíciles…

\- Gracias…- Agregue al último dedicándole una sonrisa amplia. Me miro con afecto y cerró la puerta lentamente mientras me deje caer en el sofá fatigada me sentía como un pájaro enjaulado sin saber adónde ir ni cómo actuar pareciera que lo más prudente sería dejarme vencer…

\- ¿Qué harás Aoba?- Me interrumpió ren moviendo su cuerpo hacia mis piernas.

\- Ni yo misma lo sé. Habrá un cambio de planes de seguro, y lo haremos en conjunto – Dije con una sonrisa a media vela.

Me hundí en el sofá pensando en mis próximos pasos cuando, por la comodidad que me brindaba el sofá empecé a cabecear por culpa del viaje que había sido extremadamente largo. Mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente olvidando todo a mí alrededor caí en un profundo sueño.

Cuando desperté a oscuras pude observar que ya no estaba en el sofá de antes sino, que estaba en una habitación y yo en una gran cama sólo con mi ropa interior durmiendo ahí. Al ver mejor en la oscuridad pude observar a Noiz que estaba enfrente de mí sacándose la camisa y dejándola en una silla cerca de la ventana.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿¡Y que haces quitándote la camisa!?- Dije en voz alta molesta no sé qué idea tenia Noiz, ni que estaba pensando pero seguro no era nada bueno escuche su risa en la oscuridad.

\- No te podía dejar durmiendo allí, sabes… Además solo hay una habitación y no pienso dormir en el sofá…- Replico con una voz seductora burlándose de mi comentario aproximándose a mi lado se sentó en la cama haciendo que lo mire en la oscuridad podía sentir su respiración acompasada.

\- Te debo unas disculpas, por todo lo que paso recientemente. Dude de ti cuando debería haberte abrazado y estar feliz de tu regreso pero no, en vez de eso te humillé después de todo lo que te había pasado. Tenía miedo de no saber si tú eras realmente y esperanzarme pero estas aquí conmigo de nuevo y no dejare que te vuelvan a separar de mi te lo aseguro…- Acerco sus labios a mi cara hablándome con voz ronca tratando de hablar con sinceridad.

De algún modo me sentía más tranquila al saber que el confiaba en mí y que no dudara eso era lo que más deseaba y me hacía extremadamente feliz saber lo que sentía; pensaba que me odiaba pero en realidad era solo desconfianza. Ahora solo deseaba quedarme a su lado para siempre y no sepárame jamás de él a pesar de su actitud que se comportaba como un niño no me impedía amarlo apasionadamente y mis sentimientos no cambiarían.

Sin frenarme lo abrace tratando de hacer durar este momento y conservar su calidez en mi piel tanto como durara el me correspondió el abrazo sosteniéndome en sus brazos y acariciándome la espalda.

-No podría odiarte Noiz… Siempre te eh amado y ni por un segundo eh dudado de ello…- Al terminar la frase sentí que algo cálido caía por mis mejillas y noté que Noiz había derramado unas lágrimas intentando ocultarlas rápidamente desvió su mano a su cara limpiándoselas mientras seguíamos abrazados.

Noiz se separó un poco de mí y coloco sus labios en los míos sellándolos con un beso suave y tierno luego coloco su cálida lengua en mi boca para profundizar el beso, jugando con mi lengua mientras me empujo a la cama suavemente, situándose encima de mí con su peso y moviendo sus manos hacia mi cuello produciéndome un escalofrío en mi interior. Mis manos comenzaron a deslizarse por el pecho de Noiz explorando su piel y empujándolo contra mi pecho para sentir como su cuerpo se pegaba al mío; Las manos de Noiz se fueron debajo de mi sostén suavemente produciéndome un calor insoportable en mi piel sus dedos estaban descubriendo mi piel como la primera vez.

Hizo un espacio entre mis piernas para acomodarse entre ellas y rozar su parte inferior con la mía al sentir semejante estimulo no pude evitar soltar un gemido de placer mientras se movía al compás acariciándome y guiando sus manos hacia mis pechos al llegar los comenzó a masajear apretándolos con cuidado mientras mi interior se tensaba de tal placer que era imposible contener. Sus labios se movieron de mi boca hacia mi cuello lamiendo y mordiendo dejando un rastro de saliva en ella mientras iba bajando hacia mi pecho y lo coloco en su boca succionándolo con fuerza dejándome sin respiración y mordisqueando mi erecto pezón.

-Aah… ahh.. No, ahí no… ahh…- No pude evitar mis dulces gemidos por lo que Noiz me estaba haciendo, estaba perdiendo la razón poco a poco llevándome al éxtasis su toque, su roce con mi piel mientras friccionaba su erecto miembro con mi entrada por encima de mi ropa interior pero, lo que más me daba miedo era manchar su pantalón porque de seguro ya estaba toda mojada a causa de él. Ya solo de tenerlo así estaba excitada ni siquiera, podía imaginarme como sería tenerlo dentro de mí Separo su boca de mi pezón y comenzó a quitarme el sostén mientras mi respiración se agitaba. Pude ver entre la oscuridad a Noiz con sus ojos brillando de deseo cuando tomo su pantalón y se lo quito tirándolo en algún lugar de la habitación sin importarle en lo más mínimo. Se quitó los boxers y pude ver en la oscuridad su gran miembro erecto y cuando lo vi no pude evitar morder mi labio inferior imaginándome lo que vendría después. Cuando salto a la cama tomo mis piernas separándolas entre si y mirándolas con admiración pausadamente acerco sus labios a mi piel lamiéndolas y pasando su lengua a ellas generándome cosquillas en ellas hasta que, me mordió ocasionándome que me tensara en respuesta. Me senté y sin pensarlo lo arroje contra la cama mientras me miraba con malicia comencé a lengüetear el lóbulo de su oreja mordiéndolo; ya que sabía que le encantaba y me deslice por su pecho dejándole pequeñas marcas en su piel. Mientras Noiz me observaba con expectación cuando tomé su miembro entre mis manos y lo tome en mi boca y al mismo tiempo sentía como la saliva le mojaba por completo y se escurría en este y su sabor agrio llenaba mi paladar mientras succionaba con más rapidez dando unos pequeños mordiscos en la punta, en el medio y en la base. Se podía oír como Noiz temblaba de placer por lo que hacía lo que me impulsaba a chupar su miembro con más vehemencia igual que al mismo tiempo tomaba su base con mis manos colocándomelo todo en la boca empujándolo hacia mi garganta sentía como Noiz apretaba sus puños y gemía ruidosamente. Moví mi lengua y mi boca con agilidad mientras se hacía más grande en mi boca tanto que era imposible tenerlo más tiempo.

Noiz soltó un gruñido como el de un animal en el cual se venía liberando todo su calor dentro de mi boca y se había derramado un poco en mi pecho y en la cama, retirándose pude captar como trataba de acompasar su respiración.

Sin darse un descanso bajo por completo mi ropa interior haciendo que instintivamente tratara de cerrar las piernas con pudor, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo excitada que estaba por su culpa.

\- ¿Desde ahora ya no me podré detener lo sabes bien?- Noiz me hablaba con una voz ronca llena de deseo susurrándome al oído.

Abrió mis piernas torpemente y dirigió sus habilidosas manos a mi entrada generándome un espasmo por la repentina entrada no podía negar que se sentaba bien sus dedos que entraban sin permiso.

-Estas tan malditamente apretada y mojada…. Urgh…- espeto Noiz con un jadeo de sus labios al instante clavó su miembro sin consideración dentro de mi entrada produciéndome un gemido intenso sentir como ese gran falo caliente golpeaba en mis paredes internas y llenaba todo mi interior.

-Delicioso, se siente tan bien aoba…- Murmuro entre susurros continuos comenzó a embestirme sin paciencia y sus caderas golpeaban sin compasión mi indefensa entrada mientras sentía como mi interior, le apretaba a su falo haciéndome gemir al recibirlo una y otra vez con el sonido de cómo me penetraba fervientemente enterrándome una y otra vez en el deseo. Me estaba volviendo loca de deseo sin duda la unión de nuestros cuerpos juntos y como nuestro sudor se entremezclaba, el roce de nuestros cuerpos.

-estas muy caliente…- Jadeaba entre gruñidos ásperos de su garganta mientras entraba más profundo en mi ser clavándome su miembro dentro de mí produciéndome un ardiente calor en mi pecho haciendo que clave mis uñas en la piel de Noiz tratando de calmar mi interior que ardía con cada estocada apasionada de Noiz … Su calor me quemaba su miembro me rebuscaba en mi interior mientras Noiz me apretaba y tomaba mis caderas haciéndose más grande y yo empecé a lamer su cuello entremezclado con el sudor mordiéndolo con fuerza a veces provocado por sus estocadas salvajes que me estaban llevando al clímax.

La espesa niebla comenzó a bajar de una vez dejándome la mente en banco por la explosión del placer que me estaba dando tan fervientemente Noiz apoderándose de mi cuerpo haciéndolo suyo, uniéndonos completamente por el placer estaba respirando entrecortadamente ya que aún tenía a Noiz dentro mío cuando empezó a tener espasmos revolviéndose en mi interior .

-Gah ghhhhh- Noiz libero dentro de mi toda su semilla caliente quemándome por dentro recibiéndola junta y produciéndome un nuevo gemido al sentir como ese líquido se derramaba llenándome toda de su aroma y calidez. Noiz se desplomo encima de mí tomando grandes bocanadas de aire en mi hombro mientras yo dejaba ir grandes suspiros para recuperar el aliento, Noiz se quitó de encima y retiro su miembro de mi entrada y acostándose al lado mío. Aún con las cortinas cerradas se podía apreciar la luz de la luna que nos iluminaba y pude apreciar la mirada de Noiz que me miraba fijamente dudativo acariciando mi espalda.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – Me incorporé y me abrigue con las sabanas apoyándome en su pecho para mantener el calor de nuestros cuerpos unidos en un abrazo.

\- No es que este asustado pero, tengo miedo de que te alejen nuevamente de mi lado. No quiero que nos separemos… Haré todo lo posible para acabar con esto ahora.- Musito Noiz suspirando en mi hombro.

Me sentía un poco culpable por enredarlo en este asunto desde al principio hasta el final estaría en problemas pero, estaba segura de poder solucionarlos si seguíamos juntos.

\- Claro, Esto se acabara cuando nos encontremos con él de nuevo.- Afirme con certeza y seguridad sin duda, esta sería la última vez y definitiva para terminar con esta historia de una vez por todas.

\- No. No volverás a ese lugar. Yo con Koujaku coincidimos lo mismo.- Me aleje de Noiz con evidente molestia él no podía alejarme de esto yo era a la que estaba buscando Toue yo debía acabar personalmente con este asunto.

\- ¿Qué? .No puedo dejarte solo menos, en ese momento.- Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro disgustado por mi comentario, con la mirada seria agregó:

\- Está bien pero, prométeme que harás lo que yo te diga sin importar el porqué. Solo así puedes acompañarnos.- hice una mueca en respuesta a su petición ya que, no me quedaba otra opción tuve que aceptar de todas formas.

El cansancio comenzó a hacerse presente en mi cuerpo y sintiendo e dulce aroma de Noiz en sus brazos me colmó una suave y calmada ola de paz en mi interior mis ojos paulatinamente se cerraban mientras escuchaba los latidos sosegados de Noiz.

La luz de un nuevo día comenzó a alumbrarnos a través de las cortinas de color rojas me revolví entre las sabanas y me di cuenta que unos brazos fuertes me sostenían con afecto, me di vuelta para poder observar su cara durmiente que descansaba en la almohada. En ese momento pude notar que ambos estábamos desnudos y que no nos habíamos colocado ropa luego de…. Estar juntos al recordarlo no pude evitar sonrojarme por el hecho de que había sido bastante intenso. Dirigí mi mano a su cabello acariciándolo con ternura para no despertarlo realmente parecía un niño pequeño con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su expresión tan somnolienta que llevaba.

Su pelo brillaba a luz de un dorado como el trigo, sus facciones burlonas, sus labios de un rosa delicado abiertos hace un tiempo atrás, Noiz tenía varios percings en la cara en su lengua, nariz, orejas y cejas como no poseía el sentido del dolor desarrollado aún no le importaba en lo más mínimo realizarse estas perforaciones. Luego de realizar scrap en él recupero sus sentidos y adquirió junto con esto una nueva perspectiva asumiendo sus responsabilidades para tener un nuevo futuro. Su gran cambio radical me había dejado atónito cuando apareció decidido a llevarme junto a él, llegando a incluso a hablar con Tae san sobre sus planes para obtener su aprobación; al principio creía que había sido muy apresurado llegar a este punto pero, me deje llevar ya que amaba a Noiz y no soportaría estar sin él. La abuela estaba reticente al principio pero lo termino aceptando oyendo mis sentimientos directamente y así comenzamos una vida juntos en Alemania.


End file.
